Ce jour-là
by A little Cherry
Summary: James avait fait beaucoup de choses ce jour-là. Il était entré en première année à Poudlard. Dans le train, sans le savoir, sans le deviner ou l'envisager, il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie, son pire ennemi et... son meilleur ami.


**Titre** : Ce jour-là**  
**

**Personnages** : James Potter et Sirius Black, avec une légère apparition des deux autres Maraudeurs.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Madame JK Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec. Les passages en gras sont directement tirés du septième livre, ils ne sont absolument pas de moi, encore moins que le reste.

**Résumé** : James avait fait beaucoup de choses ce jour-là. Il était entré en première année à Poudlard. Dans le train, sans le savoir, sans le deviner ou l'envisager, il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie, son pire ennemi et... son meilleur ami.

**Mot de l'Auteur** : La rencontre des Maraudeurs... Qu'a-t-il bien put se passer ce jour là ? Je vous présente ma version des faits. Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)

* * *

**Ce jour-là**

* * *

James laissa sa mère le couvrir d'une nouvelle étreinte pleine d'amour. Quand elle le lâcha, les yeux brillants, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un sourire.

-T'en fais pas m'man, je reviens dans pas longtemps, hein.

-Je sais, James.

-Allez, le train va partir, dit son père.

Il souriait lui aussi. James attrapa sa valise et monta dans le train. La locomotive d'un rouge vif crachait de puissants jets de vapeur, prête à partir. Le petit garçon se retourna vers ses parents et leur adressa un ultime au revoir de la main avant de traîner sa valise derrière lui pour trouver un compartiment. Il en trouva un vide, hissa sa valise dans les filets à bagage et alla se coller à la fenêtre. Tous les parents et quelques autres enfants se pressaient sur le quai, agitant la main avec des sourires – et quelques larmes.

Un gigantesque sourire illumina le visage du petit brun : il était enfin en route pour Poudlard. Sa première année dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie !

* * *

Sirius fit un signe de main à son petit frère qui le regardait avec envie. Sa mère hocha simplement la tête, l'encourageant silencieusement pour sa première année.

-Oublis pas de m'envoyer une lettre, Sirius ! cria Regulus. Pour me dire dans quelle maison tu es !

-Ouais, t'inquiète ! lui répondit son frère.

Les lèvres de Walburga Black s'étirèrent finement. Il serait certain que son fils aîné serait à Serpentard, comme ses aïeux. Elle n'attendit pas que Sirius ait disparu dans le train pour prendre la main de son cadet et de se diriger vers la barrière du quai 9 ¾. Elle voulait transplaner au plus vite afin de rentrer chez elle, loin de tous ces Moldus, bien en sécurité dans la noble maison du square Grimmaurd.

Sirius regarda sa mère et son frère s'en aller. Il poussa un soupir. En repoussant ses cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, il fit rouler sa valise dans les couloirs étriqués du Poudlard Express. Il jeta des coups d'œil par les portes des compartiments pour en trouver un vide.

-Sirius Black ? demanda une voix.

Le jeune garçon se retourna pour voir Lucius Malfoy, son insigne de préfet fièrement accrochée sur sa robe noire au col brodé d'argent.

-Oui, c'est bien toi, dit Lucius.

-Bonjour, répondit Sirius d'une voix lasse.

-Tu veux venir avec nous, peut-être ? proposa-t-il, poli.

Le brun regarda les longs cheveux blonds et lisses, le visage soigneusement revêtu d'un masque de politesse froide et les yeux gris. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers les cinquième et sixième années de Serpentard, leurs airs pédants et supérieurs.

-Non, désolé. On... m'attends, mentit Sirius.

-Oh, bien sûr. On se revoit à Poudlard, alors.

-Ouais.

Sirius s'en alla, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il n'avait jamais put aimer l'héritier Malfoy.

Les cheveux, se dit-il. Trop bien coiffés.

Il sourit en passant une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses boucles, les dégageant de son visage. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'arrogance et le mépris des gens de bonnes familles que lui présentaient ses parents. Dans les grands repas, il restait avec son petit frère et ses cousines.

Il passa devant un compartiment relativement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un garçon, du même âge que lui, les cheveux ébouriffés et des lunettes qui glissaient de son nez. Sirius repensa aux cheveux blonds et lisses de Malfoy. Regarda ceux, bruns et décoiffés, du garçon. Il ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, commença Sirius, je peux venir ?

Le garçon releva la tête de son magasine pour le regarder.

-Oui, bien sûr. Je m'appelle James Potter, se présenta-t-il. Et toi ?

-Sirius, lança-t-il d'une voix ennuyée tout en rangeant son énorme valise dans le filet à bagage.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux en s'asseyant avec grâce sur la banquette qui faisait face au garçon. Ce dernier semblait absolument fasciné par ce qu'il lisait. La première de couverture représentait des hommes filant d'un bout à l'autre d'un terrain, sur leur balais volant. Le titre annonçait « _Quidditch Hebdo_ ».

-C'est bien ? demanda négligemment Sirius.

-Pas trop mal, mon père me l'achète à chaque fois qu'il passe au ministère. Il indique tous les changements d'équipes, de joueurs, de formations et résume les matchs, raconta James, les yeux brillants. Bon, pour les matchs, je n'en loupe pratiquement aucuns, mais c'est sympa quand même.

-Les _Frelons_ ont un nouveau batteur cette année, non ?

-Ouais ! Il n'a que dix-huit ans, fraîchement sortit de Poudlard, s'exclama James. Ludovic Vépret, je crois.

Il tourna les pages de son magasine pour retrouver la page.

-En tout cas, il n'est pas trop mauvais.

-Il vise bien, c'est certain. Il a cassé le nez d'une harpie, à ce que j'ai entendu, lança Sirius en tournant le regard vers la vitre

-Oui, et ensuite elle lui a jeté un sort qui lui a fait tripler la tête de volume, rigola James. J'aimerais bien connaître ce sort... Tu crois qu'ils vont nous l'apprendre, à Poudlard ?

-N'espère rien de ce genre, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Ouais... je m'en doutais.

-Et le sort c'est simplement _Amplificatum_.

-Ah ouais ? s'écria James, tout excité.

Sirius hocha la tête. L'autre avait l'air absolument ravi.

-Ah ! J'ai trouvé, c'est Ludovic Verpey, son nom. Il est dit qu'il semble vraiment...

Une fille débarqua dans le compartiment dans une envolée de cheveux flamboyant. Elle alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre sans accorder un seul regard aux deux garçons, ce qui ne les dérangea pas puisqu'ils ne firent pas plus attention à elle qu'elle ne faisait attention à eux.

- ... très prometteur, continuait James. Enfin, on verra bien pendant cette saison.

-_Les Canons de Chudley_ ont changés leur devise aussi, non ?

-Ouais. Ils sont passés de « Nous vaincrons » à « Ne perdons pas espoir » ou un truc du genre.

Un sourire mauvais orna les lèvres de Sirius.

-De l'espoir, ils n'en n'ont plus vraiment...

-Absolument pas ! Ça fait presque un siècle qu'ils n'ont pas gagnés la Ligue, dit James en reniflant dédaigneusement.

Un garçon entra à son tour dans le compartiment.

-Ils ne sont pas près de la gagner, lança Sirius.

Il s'était affalé sur la banquette, l'air parfaitement ennuyé. Comment faisait-il, se demanda James tout en continuant à bavarder, pour paraître si ennuyé et pourtant avoir tellement de classe ? Il repoussait sans cesse ses cheveux bouclés en arrière, parce qu'ils tombaient devant son visage, voilant ses yeux d'un gris orageux.

Tout un coup, alors que le sujet de la conversation déviait sur les nouveaux balais (James voulait absolument le Nimbus 1700), une phrase lui agressa sauvagement les oreilles :

-**Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard**, disait une voix.

James se tourna vers la fille et le garçon, aussi choqué que si on lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

-**Serpentard **? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, ses yeux noirs transperçant ceux de James. Il avait des cheveux longs et gras avec un nez ridiculement trop long et des allures de chauve-souris. Les yeux rougis de la fille se tournèrent également vers lui.

**-Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?** continua James en se retournant vers Sirius.

Mais le brun avait perdu son sourire.

-**Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit-il.**

**-Nom de nom ! s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !**

Sirius sourit à nouveau.

-**Peut-être que je ferais une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?**

Avec le menton pointé en avant et une expression de fierté, James souleva une épée invisible.

-**Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux ! Comme mon père.**

Le garçon au fond du compartiment eut un reniflement dédaigneux. James plissa les yeux, mauvais.

-**Ça te pose un problème ?**

**-Non**, répondit l'autre avec un ricanement qui indiquait clairement le contraire. **Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...**

**-Et toi, **répliqua Sirius**, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ?**

James éclata de rire. Sirius lui lança un petit sourire.

La fille, absente de la discussion jusque là, se leva brusquement.

-**Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.**

-**Ooooooooh...**

Avec des expressions mauvaises, Sirius et James imitèrent sa voix hautaine. Quand le futur Serpentard passa devant eux, James essaya de lui faire un croche-pied, mais il l'évita.

-**A bientôt, Servilus !** lança-t-il quand ils refermèrent la porte.

Sirius et James rirent à nouveau.

-Le Choixpeau Magique ne voudra même pas se poser sur sa tête, avec les cheveux qu'il se trimbale, lança James.

-Peut-être qu'il va le répartir dans la salle de bain, avec une bonne bouteille de shampoing, ajouta Sirius.

Ils rirent tous les deux.

* * *

-SERDAIGLE, cria le Choixpeau Magique.

La fille, tremblante, alla s'asseoir parmi la vague de bleu et de bronze qui l'accueillait.

-Black, Sirius ! appela le professeur McGonagall.

Sirius s'avança d'un pas volontairement mesuré. Il ne voulait pas que les autres croient qu'il était apeuré, ou quoi que se soit d'autre. Tout le long du chemin, qui lui paru bien long, il conserva son allure aristocratique et ennuyée, se tourna d'un demi-tour pour se mettre face à la salle et sur le tabouret et parcouru la salle des yeux. Tout le monde le regardait, mais les yeux des Serpentard le mettaient mal à l'aise. Avant que le chapeau ne tombe devant ses yeux, il crut voir Lucius Malfoy prêt à applaudir.

« Mmh, je vois de grandes qualités... Un pouvoir certain. Une grande puissance, de l'intelligence... Mmh, oui... Du courage aussi. Beaucoup de courage. »

Sirius imagina la tête de ses parents si le Choixpeau l'envoyait à Gryffondor. Ils en feraient une crise cardiaque.

« Préfères-tu Serpentard ? »

Non, pensa Sirius.

« Tant mieux. Car tu seras beaucoup mieux à... »

-GRYFFONDOR !

McGonagall lui sourit en retirant le Choixpeau de sa tête. La table des rouges et or se mit à faire un boucan infernal en applaudissant. En passant devant James, Sirius lui fit un sourire. Il vit clairement le visage stupéfait de Malfoy. Le regard clair de sa cousine, Narcissa, ne le quitta pas, même quand il s'assit parmi sa nouvelle famille. Pendant quelques instants, il ancra ses yeux au fond de ceux de Narcissa. Il lui envoya le plus grand regard de défi, de fierté et de rébellion qu'il put. Quand un autre nom fut appelé, il détourna la tête avec un petit sourire satisfait. Que sa famille pense bien ce qu'elle voulait ! Il était un Gryffondor et il porterait avec fierté les couleurs de sa maison. Le premier Black Gryffondor depuis certainement des siècles... Tant mieux, il n'en était que plus unique.

Au bout d'un moment, on appela :

-Potter, James !

Le brun exécuta le même trajet que les autres, moins tremblant que certains, mais pas aussi fier que Sirius.

« Oh, oh ! Pas de doute possible ! »

-GRYFFONDOR, cria le Choixpeau Magique.

Le tout n'avait pas pris plus de deux secondes.

James rejoignit Sirius au banc des rouges et or. Ça lui faisait tant plaisir qu'ils l'acclament de la sorte !

-On est ensemble, du coup, dit Sirius avec son petit sourire.

-Ouais ! Tu vois, tu as finalement réussi à vaincre la tradition de ta famille.

-Oui, et une belle victoire en plus.

James se rappela que Sirius ne lui avait pas dit son nom de famille, lors de leur rencontre dans le train. Le petit brun à lunettes se rendit compte que, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait été certain de parler à un futur Serpentard. Après tout, la famille Black était connue pour être une obsédée de la pureté du sang, se hissant quasiment à un niveau royal, méprisant tous ceux qu'ils considéraient de classe inférieur. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas comme ça. En faite... Il avait l'air plutôt sympa. Beaucoup, même.

-Rogue, Severus !

-Oh, fit Sirius. C'est lui, regarde.

Le garçon s'avança. McGonagall posa le chapeau sur ses cheveux gras.

-Pauvre Choixpeau, ricana doucement James.

Sirius eut un sourire mauvais.

-SERPENTARD !

-Ça ne doit pas être pour l'intellect, marmonna James.

-Certainement pas, approuva Sirius.

Ce dernier eut une moue de dégoût quand Lucius Malfoy tapota le dos du garçon, pour l'accueillir parmi eux. En face d'eux, la petite rousse qu'ils avaient rencontrée dans le train les fusilla du regard.

* * *

-Waouh, souffla James en entrant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, cachée derrière le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

En effet, c'était la pièce la plus chaleureuse que Sirius ait jamais vue. Les fauteuils défoncés lui donnaient envie de se prélasser dedans en regardant danser les flammes de la cheminé. Le rouge et l'or ornaient chacune des tapisseries aux murs et chaque tapis, affichant sans cesse la couleur de la maison de Gryffondor sous les yeux de ses élèves.

Ils montèrent dans leur dortoir, trouvant leur valises dans une pièce à quatre lits.

-Tu me suis partout, Black ? dit James, faussement énervé.

-C'est toi qui me suis, sourit Sirius en allant ouvrir sa valise.

Deux garçons les rejoignirent. L'un était plutôt petit et replet, avec des cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux larmoyants. L'autre était mince, les cheveux tout aussi châtain mais avec de doux reflets dorés. En revanche, des cernes soulignaient ses yeux de manière inquiétante. James se dit qu'il pourrait tomber de sommeil n'importe quand.

-Salut ! Moi c'est James, dit le garçon d'un air enjoué en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Et vous ?

-P-Peter, bégaya le plus petit.

-Remus, souffla l'autre.

-Sirius, enchanté, lança-t-il en farfouillant dans sa valise pour trouver un pyjama.

James fit un grand sourire aux deux garçons avant de fermer ses rideaux et de lancer un « Bonne Nuit ! ».

-'Nuit, dit Sirius.

-Bonne nuit, répondit Peter en fermant également les siens.

-Bonne nuit, répéta Remus.

James fouilla dans sa valise. Lui, il ne cherchait absolument pas son pyjama. Enfin, il trouva la cape de son père. Le tissu glissait comme de l'eau entre ses doigts, plus doux encore que du satin. Il la posa sur la couette avant de laisser tomber sa valise au pied de son lit. Il s'assit, écoutant attentivement les trois autres. Quand les lumières s'éteignirent et qu'il n'entendit plus un bruit, il estima qu'il pouvait sortir. Il prit sa baguette et sa cape et écarta doucement les rideaux.

Sirius, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, tourna la tête vers lui. James sentit une pierre tombée sur son estomac. Pas discret, pour une première fois !

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. Sirius haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Avec une lenteur délibérée, James se dirigea à reculons vers la porte, le regard perplexe de Sirius le suivant. Quand il tourna la poignée, l'autre garçon se leva pour venir vers lui. Ils sortirent.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Sirius à voix basse.

-Me promener, chuchota-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre demain pour voir le château.

-Il y a des rondes la nuit, on n'a pas le droit d'être en dehors des dortoirs, lui indiqua Sirius.

James lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Je sais. Et je m'en fiche.

-Tu vas te faire choper, Potter, dit-il en soupirant, prêt à retourner dans le dortoir.

James rigola doucement.

-Impossible.

Sirius se tourna à nouveau vers lui. Le garçon lui mit une boule de tissu argentée sous le nez.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Les yeux gris de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. Il leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de James avant de regarder à nouveau la cape.

-Une cape d'invisibilité ?

-Ouais.

-Tu l'as eu où ?

-C'était à mon père.

-Et elle fonctionne encore ?

-A la perfection !

-Je peux ?

Sirius tendit la main. James lui donna.

-Elle a l'air d'être de super bonne qualité.

-Exceptionnelle !

-Dit voir, on peut tenir à deux là-dessous...

-Tu veux venir ? proposa James, son demi-sourire éclairant à nouveau son visage.

-Mmh... Ouais.

-Aller, viens.

Il les enveloppa tous les deux sous la cape. Ensemble, ils sortirent de la salle commune.

* * *

Vers une heure du matin, un certain dortoir des premières années de Gryffondor s'agita. Des rires maladroitement étouffés raisonnaient dans les escaliers de pierre.

-Sa tête, croassa James, hilare.

Il tourna la poignet de leur chambre.

-Par contre sa chatte, Miss Teigne, va nous poser des problèmes. Elle sait qu'on est là, même invisible, dit Sirius, sourcils froncés.

James hocha la tête. Ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité. James la roula en boule avant de l'enfoncer dans sa valise, tout au fond, cachée sous ses vêtements.

-Eh, Sirius ?

-Mmh ?

Il faisait noir, mais il voyait quand même les yeux noisettes briller derrière les lunettes cerclées de fer.

-Demain, on trouve la cuisine ?

-Ouais ! approuva le garçon.

Il était tout excité à l'idée de pouvoir chaparder quelques douceurs quand ils le voulaient... James avait vraiment un père génial, pour lui avoir offert cette cape.

-Mais on n'en parle à personne, hein ? Chuchota précipitamment James.

-Non, t'inquiète. Secret absolu !

James sourit en enfilant son haut de pyjama. Sirius se glissa sous sa couette avec un soupir d'aise.

Le lendemain matin les trouva fatigué. Mais au moins, leur premier jour à Poudlard resterait à jamais gravé dans leur mémoire. Non seulement pour tout ce qui rendait le château magique, mais aussi parce que dès leur arrivée, ils avaient enfreint une bonne dizaine de règles élémentaires. Mais surtout parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.


End file.
